Brooke Walker
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | relatives = Tobio Habara (husband) | previous affiliation = Barian World | occupation = Professional Duelist | anime deck = WATER | japanese voice = }} Umimi Habara is the wife of Tobio Habara and a Pro-Duelist appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Biography History Umimi was a friend of Anna Kaboom and was a few years older than her. During this time, Umimi taught Anna how to Duel. Umimi and Tobio were a couple that just got married. When she threw her flowers, Anna was the one to catch them, along with a card in the bouquet called "Devoted Love". After Anna took it out, Umimi came and told her that card will find her her true love. After the wedding, Umimi and Tobio become a pro Dueling couple. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II They were invited to participate at the Heartland Academy's Cultural Festival for a Couple Duel Tournament. which was said to be her last Duel. When she was preparing her Deck, the lights went out and then darkness surrounded her. After a few seconds, Vector appeared and brainwashed her while giving her "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" to Duel against any Number holder for the tournament. When Anna arrived, she thought that Yuma was her boyfriend. At the tournament, Umimi encountered Anna again, who was mad that she wanted to quit Dueling. Umimi tried to explain things to Anna, but they decided to settle things with a tag Duel, with Anna coercing Yuma Tsukumo into being her partner after stealing a school uniform from Tori Meadows in order to pose as a student. During the Duel, Umimi Summoned her "Supercolossal Unsinkable Superliner Elegant Titanic", while utilizing cards that supported her husband and eventually brought out "Supercolossal Sky Palace Gangaridia". When she was about to be attacked, Tobio used "Xyz Move", to protect her. which delighted her. When she drew and saw "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", she heard Vector's voice telling her to use it. When she used it, Tobio was oblivious to how she got the card. She used it on "Gangaridia" to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Supercolossal Flying Fortress Babylon". After giving control of "Babylon" to Tobio, she told him to use it and win no matter what, which made Tobio question it. After she was defeated, she almost fell to the ground violently before Tobio caught her. Freed from Vector's control, Umimi did not remember what happened while she was brainwashed. Later that evening, she talked to Anna about the Duel and told Anna that she was just taking a break Dueling because she was pregnant. When Umimi inquired about Anna finding her true love by using "Devoted Love", Anna blushed without responding. She then turned Anna around and then told her to make Yuma her boyfriend. Umimi pushed Anna towards Yuma, saying "direct attack", causing Yuma and Anna to fall down a flight of stairs. Deck Past Deck The only shown card in Umimi's past Deck was "Mermail Abysstrite". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Umimi uses a Ship-themed WATER Deck. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters